Rescue
by star.nina37
Summary: Bella a homeless person, 17 year old girl with 2 siblings. She's use to getting treated like dirt but when Edward comes and tries to rescue her will she accept it or denie the offer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: BPOV

Being homeless... being a homeless person on the streets you would assume this two innocent children would be mine. Well you know what they say about assuming makes an ass out of you and me. They're my siblings my parents decided to kick me out because I wouldn't take their bullshit anymore. I could stand them hitting me but when they started hitting my brother then I though its time to get out of that house. I told them they would either get help or I would go to the authorities. Well their decision was neither they dragged me out kicking and screaming.

I snuck back in later that day and took my brothers and some food and here I am working in some sports bar serving annoying people. I don't have enough for an apartment so I and my brothers stay in an abandon warehouse. I'm just glad the owner lets me feed my brother here with the leftover food or I would be in serious trouble. The warehouse we stay in is pretty nice considering we have mattress and that's about it. But since we're always at the bar it doesn't matter all that much

My brother my world they are 3 and 4. Dylan the three years old has bright blue eyes and the chubbiest cheeks you could ever pinch and blonde hair. And then Robbie has these deep brown eyes that can stare into your soul. and then brown hair with little blonde highlights. And me I'm just simply plain jane I mean I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I don't weigh anymore than 120 pounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Epov

I don't know why but always in my life I felt like something is missing and I could never figure it out the only time in my life I felt whole is with HER. But then something happens that I'm not ready to think about. Ever since HER I've been an empty shell I go to work and sit in my office all day and don't talk to a single soul. I'm always overloading myself with things to keep myself distracted maybe a workout or a take an overload at work. But in an effort to get on with my life I've started going to this sports bar.

But it doesn't work the only time I'm not thinking about her is when I stare at this beautiful waitress but if she's out of my site I'm thinking about HER again and I can't stand to think of her so I try to come here as often as I can to see this beautiful waitress. I've notice little things about her like her clothes aren't in top conditions. Also she always glances back in the corner to check on these two little boys. I wonder if there her kids or siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: BPOV

Is it weird that I can LITTERALLY feel this guy staring at me? I mean how obvious can you be I mean even my brothers have noticed him staring at me. Its creeping me out whenever new guys come to a bar they always try to start something leaving them to get kicked out by the boss. But hopefully it won't come to that I need all the customers I can get. I just wish he would stop staring at me it's just plain creepy. But I will admit some side of me thinks he's attractive.

Alright time to go serve . "Hello My name is Bella and will be your waitress for today."

"Hello I would like to have some fries and a beer" the creep said but to be honest he had the sexy voice I've ever had got damn

"Alright right away sir" and with that I walked away. Then this other waitress named Jessica came up to me and said "Damn girl what I wouldn't be to you but you know with the whole kid situation thing." And there is the reason why I hate Jessica she automatically made herself I'm a whore because I have 2 brothers but if she would listen for a second she would know that there my brothers. Oh well it's not like I haven't had people say that before that I'm to young for kid I must have been a slut and whore and all that shit. Only if they knew the truth they would be staring at me with pity in their eyes and I would rather be a slut than be pitied I hate pity.

I go to the chef and give him the orders off the back he hands with the beer so I go return . "Here's your beer sir you fries will be out momentarily"

"I never introduced myself my names Edward and I was wondering if we could go out sometimes?" I think if I was 15 again I would have jumped on train with this guy but now I have my brothers to think about

"Umm I'm sorry but no I have to little boys to take care of."

"It's okay you can take them with us" damn as soon as I said that most man would be running in the opposite directions

"Ok alright…. Let me get your phone number and I'll call you so we can set up a time." To bad that I don't have a cell phone but let's not tell him that

**A/N I'm proud of myself 200 more words than usual **


End file.
